The Exposure of a Transgenetic
by Bethica
Summary: Beth tells about the Transgenetic


Title: The Exposure of the Transgens  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs  
  
to James Cameron. I created Beth.  
  
Summary: A Sector cops capture Beth and she tells them about the  
  
transgens  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence)  
  
Note: This fics is untrue in the exposure of the transgenetic.  
  
  
  
"Freeze!" Said a man with the gun. I turned around slowly. There were 15 of them. They were coming closer to me. "Hey, I did nothing!"  
  
"Sure, your a Transgenetic a threat to human society." Said the sector cop.  
  
"Ok, how am I'm a threat to human society?"  
  
"Because, your kind is killing and hurting people."  
  
I ran away from them as quickly as possible. They took a tazer and zapped at my head. I fell down on the ground., shaking as I'm having a seziure.  
  
"Boss, what do you what me to do with the transgen?" Said one of the sector cops.  
  
"Lets bring it to the station and ask it some questions."  
  
The cops dragged me to there truck. They stopped at the station. As they enter the station with me. The press is already there. "Tell us anything about the transgenetic?"  
  
"Ma'am its underwraps. We will show you a live show on channel 3, 4, 6 , 28."  
  
The cop brought me into a room. They were setting up cameras. I have no idea whats going on. Man, I have a major headache. Armed men were surrounding the room with guns and tazers. A got up and they began to aim at me. I sat down on a chair. "So wadda ya want?"  
  
One of the armed men came up to me and he sat down on the chair the other side of the table. "Who let you out?"  
  
"What'ca mean?"  
  
"I mean you made you escaped couple months ago?"  
  
"I wasn't at Manticore."  
  
"I thought all transgens were at Manticore."  
  
"Nope." A lean foreward on the table. "I was in Boston, I escaped the year of 2009."  
  
"Excuse me transgen." He got up and talked to his men.  
  
At Joshua house, Joshua turned on the TV. "MAX! Look Beth is on TV!"  
  
Max and Alec rushed in, "Great they are going to blow the whole thing wide open. Alec we have to go there and get Beth."  
  
The newscaster woman began to speak on the TV. "The transgenetic wasn't at Manticore couple months ago. The police are finding out in what she knows..."  
  
"Otto, were gonna get ourselves a transgenetic, know as an X-series," said White. White sped off to the station.  
  
"Max we need to get there before White does." Said Alec. Max and Alec hurried out of the room.  
  
At the station the tv camera's came on. The police man sat back down on the seat. "So whats your name in Manticore."  
  
"Why should I tell you, plus you won't find any records about me."  
  
"All X-Series have records and transgens."  
  
"I had a very crappy life in Manticore, I hid in the vents for 2 whole years and my siblings was giving me crums to feed on. I only got out of the vents the time to escape."  
  
"Why? Were you in the vents?"  
  
"I found...I found out that....." Tears were coming down my eyes. I wiped it. Everyone was watching it was in a shock.  
  
"Please tell me...."  
  
"Why should I....."  
  
"Please, everyone wants to know?"  
  
"I'm...a girl with metal claws and the ablity to heal and cannot die ever...I died once--"  
  
"What do you mean you died once?"  
  
"I died for 10 minutes..."  
  
"Who shot you? Or killed you  
  
"CIA Ames White."  
  
"Thee Ames White?"  
  
"Yeah, he killed that blind chick Annie so he makes it that wolf/man killed her and then make all the transgens endangered by you people."  
  
The whole viewers and the cops were shocked. White barged in. "817! SHE LYIN!"  
  
"Yeah White, your breeding cult is sooo different than Manticore.." I looked at the cops. "Do you wanna know what the cult does anyways?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
White come up to the Chief of Police. "She doesn't know whats she talking about."  
  
"White and his major buddies are Familiars have this breeding cult a male or female must have there partners have 2 kids and then kill them off. If one of it have the oppisite gender they kill it. They try again."  
  
"817 is Lying!"  
  
"Let 817 or the girl speak."  
  
"White and his buddies are trying to kill my kind. They are deadly murders! They killed my boyfriend, they killed 39 of my siblings..." I started to cry. White kicked the table.  
  
"This Transgenetic is lyin sack of crap!"  
  
"Really? Why is she telling the truth."  
  
"Because she faking it...at Manticore they are programmed to kill people!"  
  
"White, we were designed to fight in wars instead of bringing 100 and thousands of men getting killed, just bring few perfect soliders and losing none."  
  
White pushes me to the ground. "Fight you freak."  
  
"I'm not fightin, plus you will be dead in a heartbeat."  
  
"Really? If you fight me these nice cops will cut you up like a pile of liver."  
  
"Miss, all that means kill that...that PSYCHO" Said the Chief of Police.  
  
My metal claws came out and was aiming at White. I charged at him at a speed of light. He kicked me. The powerful force slammed me to the wall.  
  
"I guess at Manticore, they didn't taught you to fight my people." He went through the glass window.  
  
"Miss, please tell us about Manticore."  
  
I got up and lookd around. "At Manticore, we were design to fight in wars. Most of us like my 13 siblings didn't believe it at all. We were alone all the time, never had freedom or had the perfect childhood." I paused and saw everyone feeling bad about the transgens. "Most of us died trying to escape like my two siblings Eva and Jack. When we escaped we were afraid of humans not thinking we will be never accepted. We hid in the dark for safety reasons.We were alone all the time and never think that everything will be ok." Tears were coming down my eyes. "When White and his buddies came around things became upside down. He killed my family and expolted to the media. People calling us freaks and pretend that the transgens were hurting them. All they are trying to defend themselve.  
  
"Miss you can stop now."  
  
I sat down on the floor crying. The pain that I went through.  
  
"The transgenetic is still being held at the moment. I want a law that the transgenetics that are human and no matter race that they are in or what they are...."  
  
Coming soon....A Better world..... 


End file.
